The Tales of Wonder
by HannahHatter
Summary: You know of the twelve that you can find in the Wizard's Companion. But those were tales of past monarchs and powerful people. These are the new ones, the people you know of. Witness some of the events of the past and the future in these Tales of Wonder. The ones that are not limited to only twelve.
1. The Star and the Thief

(Gah! This is very exciting! I finally get to show off some of my own Tales of Wonder! Now, if you guys want to see some of the original 12 Tales of Wonder, let me know and I will make it happen Cap'n! But first, we are going to start off with a current favourite of mine that I wrote! So, let's get into, The Star and The Thief!)

Once upon a time, many years ago, before even the fathers of our fathers of our fathers were born, there lived a girl. She was raised as one of the stars themselves. She was too be the North Star when she came to age. But fate, as it would, had other plans. She was torn away from her celestial family and brought down to Earth by men who wanted to cut her heart out and eat it, thus granting them eternal life. But she had managed to escape, and met up with a pirate captain. This pirate captain took her under his wing and treated her like family, and she found great companionship in him. But as fate would have it, she lost her friend and his formidable ship, the Black Pearl, to a terrible whirlpool, and lived on land for countless years.

Until the day she found her way into a world you may all know too well. She found her way there with a wand with blackness on it like smoke. This wand brought her into a magical world, where with the little luck she had and a bit of piracy, she got a hold of a new ship and crew. The ship, she named after her best friend and old captain, as well as the people of her kind. The Sparrowed Star.

But what is a new adventure with a little tragedy? A terrible storm came over the seas one night, and she was shipwrecked. And when sh awoke the next morning with her crew, she found another pirate crew exploring her ship. Now, amongst the pirates were two princes. One was to become Emperor, and one was a Thief. The Star wanted to use the future Emperor as a ransom against him kingdom. So she told the pirate crew and the future Emperor that they would fix her ship and abide to her taking the Emperor as prisoner, or else she would kill the Thief. And she left the scar on his neck to prove it. The pirate crew and the Emperor fixed the ship, but managed to escape with the Thief. The Star had been injured, and turned monstrous against them. But as the ship sailed away with the Emperor and the Thief, the Star could see the Thief, and she stare into his stormy blue eyes.

Not even a week went by, and she saw the Thief again. This time, she had been raiding a small city, and had spotted a young girl that she wanted revenge against. She went to attack the girl, but the Thief shot her and poisoned her. The girl ran away, but the Thief and the Star circle each other, only to learn that they knew one another's names. How they did, they would never know, or else never remember, but they did. The Star soon ran, telling the Thief that she hoped to meet again, despite her not wanting to be around someone who had escaped from her.

The Thief and the Star managed to meet many times on accident, until they realised their intertwined destinies, and found that they were in love. But the Emperor was unsure of his elder brother's fate with the strange pirate captain. Although the Emperor himself had an Empress who had once been the terror of his kingdom.

But the Thief and the Star didn't care. The Thief, who lived in the palace with his brother and the Empress, would often sneak out, going to stay with the Star on her ship overnight, and her leaving notes for him in special places.

But even the best of secrets can't be kept forever, and this one was no different. The Emperor had come across one of the Star's notes for the Thief on his pillow one night. This made him upset. He couldn't believe that his own brother, who had protected him when they were young, would go behind his back like that and be in love with some pirate woman. But luckily for the Thief, the Empress was a believer in true love, and was able to cool her husband's flaming temper, and the Thief and the Star were able to be together.

They had many happy years together, adventuring, and sailing, and simply being together. But unfortunately, their love was not forever. The Star had come across an evil woman, who drained her of her magic, and the world was about to be thrown into terror. So the Star told the Thief, that she had to go into hiding to replenish her magic. This was over two years ago, and the Thief hadn't seen her all that time.

So if you see a young man with black as night hair of mass curls and stormy blue eyes, tell him that his Star doesn't stop thinking about him.

And if you see a girl with dirty blonde hair and eyes like the night sky that look as though stars shine in them, you tell her that a Thief has stolen her heart.

And is waiting for her.

(Gah! What did you guys think of that!? This story will make sense in hopefully the near future, but for now, review what you think about it! And I'll see you guys later!)


	2. The Lost Sage

(Whoo! Another story! I'm ready for this one! Also, I did go back and change the tiniest detail, but you'll find it a big deal.)

A long time ago, before any of the people you know were even born, there were six powerful people who protected the world. They were the five Great Sages and the Songstress.

Rashaad the Wise, whom relied on the wisdom and knowledge that he earned in the Temple of Trials.

Khulan the Kind, whom all that stood before her trusted her.

Alicia the Brave, whom even the most powerful of wizards quaked in their boots when she appeared to be furious.

Raoul the Confident, whom did things his way and ever allowed the begging, nor pleading of an opponent to stop him from doing the right thing.

Senkrad the Rogue, whom allowed the dark side to become too much for him.

And Dalia the Songstress, whom had songspells that matched no other.

These six friends together used their strength, wisdom, kindness, and bravery to protect the world. But when a villain, known as the Dark Djinn, began to rise to power, things took a turn for the worst.

The Dark Djinn had an evil plan to bring the world into total darkness and despair. The sages and the Songstress came together and discussed what they should do to take down the Dark Djinn.

Rashaad came up with the plan to use the Dark Djinn's powers against him.

Khulan came up with the plan to speak to the Dark Djinn and find out what caused his despair.

Alicia came up with the plan to go and find his soulmate to try and find out what was wrong with him and see if it was affecting the Dark Djinn here.

Raoul came up with the plan to send armies against him and bring down his forces.

Senkrad came up with the plan that they should join forces with the Dark Djinn so that they would live.

Dalia came up with the plan of going undercover and attacking him from the inside.

It was Senkrad's plan that was dismissed. The Sages and the Songstress had worked too hard to protect this world, and the people that they were going to bring into it. To join the Dark Djinn and throw that all away… That would be like saying that they didn't want to be the Great Sages and the Songstress anymore.

They tried each plan, but none seemed to work. Each plan, save for Senkrad's.

They were running out of time, and Senkrad had found out that Raoul's wife was expecting their first child, as well as Dalia herself. Senkrad would always help a fellow sage, and decided to his plan on his own. So he went to Nevermore, and pleaded to the Dark Djinn for an alliance. But the Dark Djinn was weary of him being a Great Sage, and tried to kill him.

Senkrad went back to the other sages, all battered and bruised. The other Great Sages and the Songstress however did not pity him. They scolded him, and stripped him of his title as a Great Sage.

This made him furious, and he struck out. He had hidden himself away, and threatened to bring the world down around the Great Sages and the Songtress's ears. Killed anyone who got in his way.

The four remaining Great Sages and the Songstress knew that this was their doing, and knew that they had to stop him. But the spells that they had been learning since birth did not work against him, as he was able to counter them. So they did something so impossible, it nearly killed them. They created new spells.

Rashaad used his wisdom to create Clear Mind, to prevent dark thoughts from crowding the mind.

Khulan used her kindness to create Soft Touch, a healing spell.

Alicia used her bravery to create Brave Heart, a spell that created a barrier around the heart and made one send stronger attacks.

Raoul used his confidence to create Purity Shield, to add to one's defense.

And Dalia created Purifying of the Heart, to save those who had been turned by Senkrad's own creation, Darkening of the Heart.

Together, the heroes confronted Senkrad, who had been so consumed by darkness, he was hardly human any more.

Using their new spells, the Sages and the Songstress were able to trap Senkrad in a prison of pure light and hid it away so that no one may free him. They also set beautiful white unicorn, known as Tortana, to guard him.

Although they had been the one's to trap him, they were all saddened by the loss of their friend Senkrad. Rashaad perhaps the most, as he and Senkrad had been childhood friends and had done the Trials together. So the powerful men and women when their separate ways, hoping to meet again.

As you may know, two of the Sages and our Songstress have sadly died, but Senkrad is still imprisoned. Unfortunately as well, poor Tortana had been driven mad by the darkness that seeped from the prison, and had committed suicide.

But let this be a lesson to you. Do not allow yourself to be consumed by darkness like Senkrad had.


	3. The Brave Little Fairy

(Drippy: Tidy mun! The pooer Author went and got herself sick, she did! So I decided to come in and tell my own tale! So, here you are, mun! The tale of why I've got myself a lantern!)

Well, quite a tidy while back ago, there was a little fairy who was born. He was a pretty brave fairy. Nothing could scare this littlie! Why, he even went against a big baddie with nothing but the lantern on his nose, he did! Of course, he got turned into a doll, but he was still brave and kept a fair face! But this is not the story of why he got turned into a doll. This is the story of where he got the lantern.  
One day, he was walking through the forest, after just defeating a great big dragon that had been bothering the other fairies, when he saw a wizard crying. There was a pool of tears, mun! The fairy, being thirsty, took a drink from the pool then went on his merry way, he did. The next day, he walked by again and found the wizard still there, still crying like the wimp he was.  
"Oi, mun! Why don't you stop being a cry baby bunting, eh?"  
"I can't! I'm too afraid of the dark!" The wizard told him, all bunting like. The fairy thought for a moment, he did, then snapped his fingers, and conjured up a lantern. "Here you go, mun! Just carry this around and there won't be any dark for you to be afraid of!" The wizard took the lantern, and thanked the fairy, then left.  
Well, the fairy was still pretty thirsty, so he took another drink from the pool of tears, he did! And from the tears, he grew a lantern like the one that he gave the wizard on the end of his nose!  
It's a proper short tale, it is, but it's entirely true! So if you see a little fairy with a lantern on his nose, you tell him that he's very brave, he is!


	4. The Guide Stone

Once Upon a Time, many years ago, there was a time, when the light touched the water. It was as if the sky god Ouranus had found a way to reach his Earth goddess Gaea, and held her hand through the water. This was only the beginning of something extraordinary.  
There was also a sailor. He wasn't the greatest of sailors, but he was one with a big heart. The Sailor had begun his journey in search of a cure, for his sister had been plagued with an illness, and he feared her death.  
He had managed to make it across the sea okay and got the cure, a vial of pink liquid, but on his way home, he'd run into a terrible storm, and was thrown off course!  
He wandered the seas day and night, praying that he would see land, but alas, none appeared. Until the day he was pulling up water in his bucket, and found a stone with an arrow on it. The arrow glowed, and the Sailor heard the voice of the gods himself.  
 _"_ _Follow_ _the_ _arrow_ _home_ _."_ Was what they said. The Sailor spun the small stone in his hand, until the arrow glowed its brightest. The Sailor followed the glow home, where he had reached just in time to save his sister.  
She was on her deathbed, close to death, until she saw her brother walk into the room.  
"My dearest brother!" She cried out. "You have returned!" The Sailor went to his sister, holding the vial out to her.  
"I have, my sister. And I bring the end of your suffering. You shall live to see another day!" The Sister gasped as she took the vial from him.  
"But how, dearest brother? You call yourself Sailor, yet I hear tell that you were lost at sea from a terrible storm." The Sailor pulled the guiding stone from his pocket.  
"This stone led me home. It was sent from the gods themselves, I'm most certain of it." The Sister took the stone carefully in her hand, staring at in awe.  
"Then I have this simple stone to think for the return of my brother."  
Years past, and the Sister kept the stone, cherishing it. She held it close to her always, certain that she may need it to lead her home, as it led the Sailor home. And she was correct.  
She was in the market, and a man came up to her. He demanded her money, but she refused. So he took her and locked her away, telling her she would never get home. But the guiding stone had led her to a door that led out the basement, usually meant for storms, and the stone led her home.  
The stone was passed from generation to generation, leading many people to where they needed to be. This was how a Maiden had found her Prince.  
The Maiden had been orphaned young, her parents dying after the stone had led them to the Summerlands, where they picked up a summer illness that they weren't used to, for they had come from the Winter Wonderlands. The Maiden still kept the stone, hoping it wouldn't lead her to her own demise.  
Until one day, the Prince of the Winter Wonderlands came through her small village. This was before there were Chiefs and such.  
When the young Maiden lay eyes on the Prince, she was immediately smitten by his good looks, and fell in love instantly. So the stone had led her to follow the Prince back to his palace, where it never glowed unless she tried to walk away.  
The Maiden was soon found, freezing outside of the palace doors, and was brought to the Prince. When the Prince saw her, he too fell in love with the girl. But his mother would not allow their marriage, so he instead allowed the girl to stay in the palace as a maid.  
The Maiden was tortured with the fact that the Queen would never allow their marriage. So, by the stone's guidance, she went to the Glittering Grotto, after a powerful spell that would change the Queen's mind. The Imperius Curse, a curse that allowed the Maiden power over the Queen.  
As soon as she had cast the spell, the Queen immediately allowed their marriage. But the Prince immediately recognised the Imperius Curse, and threw the Maiden out.  
The Maiden was heartbroken, and blamed the Guide Stone. So she threw it deep into the ocean, never to see it again.  
Let this be a lesson to you now. No matter where you're guided, the selfish choice is never the correct choice.


End file.
